Weekend Visit at Star Labs
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe visits Star Labs to figure out exactly how she's infected by the meteor. She also is going to visit with the rest of the Justice gang imparticularly Ollie. This is what happens in Messages.
1. Chapter 1

Weekened at Star Labs

A/N: This is what happens in my story Messages. It was in a phone call phone call fomat. So this happened betwenn the last few phone calls. I recommend to read Messages first to get fully intrigued for this story.

Chloe looked up at the tall blue building carrying her bag, she took a deep breath and headed forward to this Star Labs. She had an appointment arranged with Oliver Queen to visit this place and take a couple of tests with Oliver's scientists to find out exactly what is up with her and her metoer infected status. Who knows maybe this little trip really would give her answers. A few months ago she and Clark had met Tobias who was blinded in the second meteor shower and had the ability to detect others infected with the meteor. He had found that Chloe was meteor infected. When Chloe found out to say she was shocked was an understatement. She had been plagued with unwavering worry. For she had plenty experience with meteor infected people before. She was Chloe Sullivian currator of the Wall of Weird. She had even coined the name Meteor Freak. The irony did not pass her by.

All of this weighed Chloe down but what was worse was she had been counting on her best friend Clark Kent to be there for her like he promised. He had promised that he would be her personal bomb squad. But here she was in Star City getting help from billionaire Oliver Queen instead, who happened to be her cousin's x-boyfriend. They have been leaving messages on eachothers voice mails lately and somehow she started to get to know him. She had told him of her worries and he told her about this place where he had helped people like her that they rescued from Lex's 33.1 labs. Chloe sighed. Part of her enjoyed their banter over voice mails. But a part of her twinged with guilt. She didn't know why. She wasn't doing anything wrong. But if it wasn't so wrong then why did she lie to her cousin and Clark about where she was going this weekend? She reminded herself that she always had to lie to Lois about her extra curricular hero activites and this time was no different, after all she was meeting a team of super heroes. As for Clark she has been frustrated with him lately he has been going after these phantoms and leaving Chloe completely out of it. She suppose that was for the best the phantoms are really dangerouse but she still felt left out she just wanted to help. It's what she always did she was Clark side kick after all. On top of everything else her keeping all of these secrets both about her own life and about Clark's had really strained hers and Jimmy's relationship, so she had called it off. She was begining to think that the only way to have a nice angst free relationship was to have it with someone who was like her and already knew Clark's secret. Ollie had suggested that Bart would probaly bother her and flirt with her some more like he did the last time they met. Chloe would welcome it. Maybe that is all she needed was a nice little cute super powered guy who was obviously interested in her. Bart reminded her of Jimmy he was cute, funny, and openly interested in her.

Chloe walked into Star Labs and saw Oliver waiting in the lobby. Oliver was seating on the white leather couch reading he news paper. Chloe was quite impressed and surprised with the look of the lobby. She was expecting some nondisclosed hidden place that wasn't too much on appearances. But this looked like a top class fancy hotel. There was even a front desk with a lady on the phone. Oliver looked up and recognized Chloe so he put his paper on the coffee table.

"Well, Welcome Miss Sullivan. Would you like the tour?" He asked with that gorgeouse smile that caused Chloe to smile and temporarly forget her worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe gave him her bright toothy grin. "A tour sounds great Mr. Queen."

"Ok, so this is the reception area."

"I see that, so this looks a lot like a hotel."

"It is. And according to the public that is all it is. It's an exclusive hotel that is for my special guests."

"So Mr. Queen, what happens when the rich and famous want that exclusive treatment?"

"Well, too bad for them, unless their "special" and really need my help. I'll have to ablidge."

"So, have you gotten alot of "special" people you're helping out?"

Oliver smirked, "You know Chloe this is starting to feel like an interview."

"Hmmm. You don't say Mr. Queen. Sorry, my inquisitive nature, it's a force of habit." Chloe said smiling.

Oliver lookedd down at the suitcase she was carrying then he whistled, a bell boy came to them at once. Awaiting Mr. Queens orders.

Oliver said, "Take this bag to room 208. I'm giving Miss Sullivian a tour." The bell boy took Chloe's suitcase. Chloe reluctantly let it go. And then she said,"Be careful."

Then she went back to Oliver she said, "It has my lap top in it. What?"

"Alright, let the tour commence." He said leading Chloe to the elevator.

"First we'll go to the 10th floor that's where the rec room is and you can meet all of the guys and the rest of the people that live here. We've recuited a few since we last met."

"Cool. So anyone do anything cool."

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and Chloe you might want to leave the whole inquestive nature in reserve for me some of these people are very touchy about questions. You know their protecting their secrets and..."

"Oh come on Ollie I get it. Today I'm just one of them."

"Good, and like I said you can reserve your reporter instincts with me. I don't mind reporters."

"Your kidding." Chloe said sarcastically.

When they arrived in the rec room she saw Bart and AC playing pool. A few more people sitting on a table eating food, and she saw Victor on the leather couch with his arm over a black girl with long frizzy hair. Chloe stopped and examened the girl she had a bright smile. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. She was giggling at something Victor whispered in her ear. Then she looked up at Chloe her smile disappeared. She made perfect eye contact with Chloe making Chloe very nervous and feeling a little guilty althouogh she really didn't know why.

Then Bart saw Chloe and the next thing she knew he was standing right in front of her kissing her hand, "Senoreta, welcome."

Chloe smiled still nervous, "Thanks Bart."

Then the girl stood up folding her arms, "What is she doing here?"

Victor looked up at Chloe and then at the girl, "Oh, hey Chloe. Chloe this is my girl freind Mindy."

"Oh Mindy hi. How have you been?" Chloe asked.

Then Victor looked at both of the girls.

"Do you know eachother from somewhere?"

Then Mindy spat out. "Yeah, we went to Smallville High together. Ollie I can't beleive you brought a cold hearted reporter in here. I thought you said our secrets were safe here. What else has she seen?"

"Not much, yet Mindy relax. Chloe's cool you can trust her." Oliver said.

Mindy walked closer to Chloe staring at her with disgust.

"Why are you hear Chloe to score the big scoop or something. Whatever you think..."

Then Chloe stopped her, "Look, Mindy I know we went to high school together and you think you know me, but I've changed a lot has happened since high school."

"Yeah, I heard you made it to the Daily Planet."

"I did. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

Then Victor went to Mindy's side and said, "Come on Mindy relax, it's not really our business. Chloe is here as a guest, Ollie told us about it. She may be a reporter but we've worked with her before we all trust her."

"How can you trust a person that has coined the phrase meteor freak? I'm willing to bet she's the reason why lex knew about them in the first place and was willing to make a lab."

Chloe froze at the comment. Then Ollie said, "Mindy that was in the past. But Chloe is staying here for the weekend weather you like it or not. So if you don't have anything nice to stay then I suggest you keep your distance."

"Fine." Mindy stormed out. Victor ran after her.

All of old emotions and fears came rushing back to her at once. She was greatful that Ollie and Victor had stood up for her but at the sametime she ached. She thought this trip would help her forget about her worries but it only brought more back to her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver continued the tour, Chloe followed in silence. After the tour Oliver led her into his office. He noticed her uncharacteristically silence but had continued with tour. The atmosphere had changed from light hearted anticipation into gloom. Oliver all of the sudden realized he wasn't really good at comforting girls when they were going through emotional upheaval. He usually had bailed on any relationship before he had gotten to the point where he needed to comfort the girl. That wasn't the reason he had always bailed it wasn't about that it was about doing his duty and to get into a real deep relationship with a girl it usually got in the way. Although he wasn't in a relationship with Chloe he knew he needed and wanted to be with there for her he just wasn't very good at this part. That is why he continued with the tour he was trying to help Chloe forget all about what Mindy had said. It was obvious that it had gotten to her. He was hoping Chloe would get that bright wide eyed intrigued look she got when she saw superhero related things. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about the time she saw all of his gadgets and things at the Clock Tower the first time she had helped with the Justice team. He really liked his team and always tried his best to make sure that personal feelings didn't get in the way of getting the job done. He liked Mindy and he thought it wasn't wise to get on her bad side but this Weekend wasn't about her, it was about Chloe. He had promised Chloe he would help just like she had helped him in the past.

Chloe stood in his office gazing at the closed blinds. Oliver examined Chloe's stricken down face and chose to put his fears aside and try to help her, the best he could.

"Chloe." Oliver said somewhat nervously not making eye contact.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked pulling herself from a deep contemplative daze.

"I just wanted you to know…"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked looking up at Ollie looking deep within his brown eyes making him nervous.

"Look, Chloe all of that stuff Mindy said, you know that's not true."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Chloe."

"I mean I am a reporter. What makes you think I'm not a cold hard reporter that goes after the story not caring what victims she leaves in her way."

"Oh, I don't know because when most cold hearted reporters come across vigilantes' and the super powered usually they would paint the front page with their secret's leveraging their career." Oliver said some what sarcastically showing Chloe how ridiculous it was to even think that he thought that she was a cold hearted reporter.

Then he added very seriously, "And you haven't."

Chloe sighed frustrated and relieved at the same time.

"Chloe don't worry about it ok. She saw you and saw nothing but the reporter and saw a threat to her secret and to her loved ones secrets and she got defensive."

"I don't blame her she was just protecting who looked to be her boyfriend. It's just what if she's right. I did expose all of the meteor affected people. And if it wasn't for me Lex wouldn't know about any of them. I mean I'm the reason…"

"No, Chloe you can't do that to your self. Believe me I know what it's like to blame your self for the atrocities that Lex committed. But I know I can't do that. He makes his own choices. Although I did make some bad choices in the past that did cause erectable damage I am making choices now to make up for that. And I know you are too, Chloe."

Chloe smiled weakily at Oliver then she said, "Ok so now what?"

"Well, you have your appointment with Doctor Kline at 2:00 pm. It's 1:00 pm now so why don't I show some of my equipment and gadgets and stuff I have here."

Chloe eyes became bright

"That sounds great Oliver."


End file.
